Del odio al amor
by eljefe2000
Summary: 70 días con tu OTP, Sora X OC den le una oportunidad


Hace mucho que se había terminado la amenaza de BelialVamdemon, cada uno tenía actividades propias, Ryu se encontraba en una de ellas en ese preciso momento, aunque... no lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

-Vaya cara larga tienes, Ryu- Sora observaba al decaído chico, algo que le dio risa a la chica del amor-

-No tenías que acompañarme- Sora rodó los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del chico que seguía viendo el mantel de la mesa-

-Eso dices ahora, pero luego te estarías quejando por media hora- Sora sonreía bastante animada, era raro ver esa faceta del chico, no solía deprimirse tanto-

-Solo fue una vez- Ryu al fin alzó la cabeza para observar a su acompañante- Pero... - el chico suspiro tratando de decir algo, aunque aquel vestido naranja que traía su compañera no le facilitaba el concentrarse- Gracias- fue como un susurro, pero la chica pudo entenderlo, mientras observaba al chico volverse manzana madura-

Sora se sonrojo levemente antes de reír, definitivamente le gustaba este lado del chico.

-¿Bailamos? - Sora le extendió la mano al chico del odio, él cual se quedó mudo por unos momentos-

-Yo... no creo... que sea buena idea- Ryu trato de evitar el tema, no le agradaba mucho la idea-

-No quieres bailar conmigo- Sora parecía decepcionada, algo que pudo nervioso a Ryu, ¿los demás debían lidiar con cosas así en sus citas? Ya estaba delirando, comenzaba a considerarlo una cita-

-No es eso es solo que... - Ryu dudo un momento sobre su respuesta, no es algo que le preocupara muy a menudo- No se... ¿bailar? - Ryu se sonrojo bastante al escuchar la pequeña risa de la portadora del amor- anda, ríete, lo que me faltaba- definitivamente no era su noche-

-Camina Ryu- la chica arrastró a Ryu de la mano al centro del salón donde bailaban varias parejas-

Ryu se paralizó, no se sentía seguro ni cómodo con aquella situación.

-Sora, todos nos miran- Ryu observó como todos en el lugar le prestaban atención a su repentina aparición-

-Yo no veo a nadie aquí- Sora sonrió con toda la calma del mundo mientras comenzaba el baile- solo debes seguirme- Ryu observaba a los ojos de su compañera mientras se dejaba llevar al ritmo de aquella música-

Por unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, se dedicaron a bailar sin despegar la mirada uno del otro, no existía nadie más.

-No lo haces mal- Sora sonreía divertida al ver lo rápido que mejoraba el chico-

-Tuve una gran maestra- Ryu sonreía también, se sentía tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo-

-¿Me odias Ryu? - Sora soltó repentinamente aquel comentario que descolocó un poco al chico-

-No realmente, ¿a que viene eso? - Ryu se preguntaba aquello con algo de confusión, nunca le habían preguntado algo como eso-

-Es solo que... ¿Que piensas de mi? - Ryu pensó por un momento que le diría a la chica mientras seguían bailando-

-Eres una gran amiga, se que puedo contar contigo si lo necesito- El chico pensó que, tal vez, esas eran las palabras que quería oír-

-Quiero decir... - Sora se mordió la lengua por un momento, antes de poder decir lo que quería realmente- como mujer- Ryu al fin entendió la inquietud de su amiga, lo que le hizo sonrojarse de nuevo-

-Creía que eso ya lo sabías- pudo ver en los ojos de Sora que esas respuestas a medias de siempre no servirían esta vez, tal vez... ya se había cansado de oirlas- Pero... por que no escuchas la canción- Ryu era el nervioso ahora, este terreno era nuevo para él-

-¿La canción? - Sora decidió prestar atención a la música actual, solo para sonrojarse tanto como Ryu-

-Bailemos en la oscuridad Sora- Ryu sonrió con ternura a Sora, la cual solo río con algunas lágrimas ante el gesto de Ryu-

-¿De verdad crees lo que dice esa canción Ryu? - La portadora del amor observó como el portador del odio trataba de articular alguna frase-

-Para mí siempre serás perfecta Sora- Ryu sonreía nervioso, era la primera vez que podía hacer esto sin rodeos-

-Si no me odias y piensas todo eso... - Sora parecía aún preocupada por algo- ¿Por que siempre estamos peleando? - Ryu entendió al fin que tenía tan rara a su amiga-

-Hasta los mejores amigos pelean Sora, lo importante... - Ryu se preguntó que diría su padre en una situación como ésta- es que no te odio, nunca podría hacerlo, te amo- Sora se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Ryu-

-Ryu... lo dijiste sin ponerte nervioso- Ryu comenzó reír, nunca espero esa reacción de la chica-

-Ya no quiero arrepentirme de nada- Ryu sonrió mientras observaba su reloj- volvamos a casa Sora- el chico sonreía con ternura a su acompañante, la cual se limitó a sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza-

Ambos chicos volvía a casa agarrados de la mano, definitivamente había sido una buena noche.


End file.
